Finding the Reason
by Eiviry
Summary: She was just like any other typical ordinary child: naïve and, well, normal – or so the Government, Alice Academy and the Alice Hunters thought.


**Disclaimer:** The author do not own anything from Gakuen Alice. The author only owns her characters' lives, personalities (though sometimes this may change but it will be mention if so), etc. Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi.

 **Summary:** She was just like any other typical ordinary child: naïve and, well, normal – or so the Government, Alice Academy and the Alice Hunters thought.

 **Warnings:** Sort of AU-ish, violence (?), language

 **Rating:** K+ / T

 **A/N: _The author is going to welcome all criticism, insults, etc, with no complaints because the author knows that there are gonna be a lot of mistakes made. Please remember to decorate your comments with beautiful words if you are going to uhhh do the above mention because the author does not really like seeing too strong/vulgar words right in front of her face._**

 ** _The author is just an amateur writer. You have been warned._**

 _This fanfiction takes place after canon plot... I guess?_

 **Word Count:** 2,610

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Age: 7 years old

Her vision was obstructed by tiny water droplets, taking in the form of blurred, big bubbles on her lenses as she dashed through the rain, stomping on the many puddles, soaking her black shoes with dirtied water that flew about with each splash, much to her chagrin.

She hated her shoes getting soaked. They always made her feet clammy and shriveled-looking by the end of the day but that was not of importance – she had other things to be worrying about.

She brought a hand up to touch the envelope that she had hid beneath her yellow raincoat, reassuring herself that it was still there.

It was not necessarily bulging out of her overalls. In fact, she looked like those good girls who listened to _Momma_ and not trying to catch a cold like other kiddos, and wore the raincoat properly but it did felt uncomfortable to have something so big and rectangle-ish beneath her clothes.

Not to mention that she's currently running in the rain, the cold water droplets pattering on her raincoat did not help with her chilly situation.

Her numbed hands were trembling, her fingertips had turned into a light rosy blue colour and sent sparks up her arm when she accidentally curled her hand into a fist or rubbed her hands together for warmth.

She'd bet that by the time she got home, she probably couldn't even touch the doorknob properly.

It felt like she's been playing with the snow during winter when in actual fact, she's 'playing' with the adults who wielded toys that could kill her on the spot the moment they lay their eyes on her.

The rain, however, was just joining in the fun as an observer. Nothing else.

The sudden loud cry that rippled through the air was not too far from where she was had startled her, causing her to slip and sending her butt first to the ground as she slid across the wet pavement, dirt immediately clung onto her pale yellow raincoat, smudged.

The young girl was torn between feeling disgusted about being so filthy and horrified that the raincoat which was one of her favourite raincoats (only purely because it was one of her presents from _Tou-_ _san_ ) had been thoroughly soiled.

But she didn't had the chance to dwell on it any longer when the shouting behind her intensified, followed by loud footsteps echoing down the road. She got up, wincing when she accidentally moved her leg which had been injured but she did not notice it until the pain shot up her thigh, and continue running, half-limping across the street.

Her mind had barely registered that her legs were sore and burning and it was so painful and she was so, so tired and out of breath but what kept those complaints away was the gunshots that were ringing about and the many footsteps heading towards her direction.

She skidded to a stop when she noticed that she had reached a junction point, realising that she had finally gotten out of the port and was now in the secluded part of the city. Another sharp cry broke her out of her stupor and she continue running, making a sharp turn to the left, her shoulder barely brushing past the street pole at the corner.

It was a good sign for her that she was in the city now, mainly because she was much more familiar with maneuvering her way around the blocks of houses.

When she came across another junction, she found a hiding spot and ducked into it, promptly diving into the mess of black bags. She squirmed her way to the back and crouched close to the ground, making sure that she was nestled between the many black bags, her raincoat and legs hidden from view.

She tried evening her breath but found that she could only gulped the air down greedily, her panting was barely audible if one were to _not_ listen carefully. Obviously her playmates were not that dumb to do just that.

She forced herself to breathe through her nose and became very still when familiar footsteps echoed about the area. Her eyes shifted down to where there was a gap, just small enough for her to peek outside. She lowered her head slowly to the gap and looked through the hole with one eye.

Men dressed in black suits suddenly filled her vision, loaded guns already in their hands as they looked around angrily, whipping their head left and right, desperately trying to find the little rat who had stolen one of the important documents they had been tasked to keep safe.

Unluckily for them, it was dark and hard to move about the neighbourhood without attracting civilians' and normal people's attention.

"Damn brat's not here." One of the agents grumbled in annoyance, kicking away a stray can that laid on the floor. "Fucking nuisance," He says, before ordering others to follow him as he led the way to the other side of the street.

What they didn't know was that the said rat they were looking for was just lying on the same ground they were on by a few feet away from them at the trash area, shielded by black bin bags.

She let out a heavy sigh when the men turned away and head for the other direction but didn't move from her spot. She shifted her body slightly to get a better look at one of the houses she was close to, trying to get a reading of where she was.

Unable to read a single word on the house plate, she gave up and lifted herself out of the garbage, tumbling forward and kicking some trash bags at the same time as she tried to get out of the malodorous corner.

Once she had freed herself, her eyebrows furrowed and her nose scrunched up in disgust when she accidentally inhaled in the terrible whiff as she moved to check if the envelope was safe.

She really needed a bath - and as much as she hates it, she certainly did not want to smell like trash. But she had a problem: she doesn't know where she is.

Oh how badly she wanted to _just_ sit down there and cry.

Later, at one in the morning, she had finally found herself standing in front of her house doorstep and would have dance with joy had she not been so tired and hungry.

She pressed the doorbell at the gate with a shaky finger and was greeted with a smile by a lady who had burgundy blush hair, dressed in her nightgown, that came out of the house in response to the call.

She took out the huge envelope from her pale yellow raincoat and held it in front of the lady with two quivering hands as the lady opened the gate.

"Well, looks like your first mission is a success!" The lady clapped her hands together happily, beaming at the child.

" _Kaa-_ _san_ _._ " She sniffed, lips pressed into a thin line, her watery eyes glistening behind her black rimmed glasses as she looked at the lady.

The lady dropped her antics and smiled softly at the little girl, bending down so that they were at the same eye level. She ruffled gently at that same burgundy blush hair her daughter had inherited and laughed warmly.

"Welcome back, my precious lil' Arisa. You've done well."

* * *

Age: 9 years old

"Now, listen carefully to me, Arisa." Mother said firmly, her blue orbs boring into her daughter's fine wine coloured ones. "When you use your Alice, do _not_ call it out or will it to you."

Arisa tilted her head questioningly. "Then how do I use it...?"

"Arisa, my sweet little girl, that answer is yours to find. And I'm sure you'll be able to find it, seeing how smart and nimble your little brain is." Mother smiled at her, brushing a few stands of hair away from her daughter's face. "Arisa, just remember this: whenever you want you use your Alice, just imagine yourself reaching out to touch the smooth surface of a flowing river, and as you scoop the water out, it flows past through the gaps of your fingers."

"That's how you use an Alice correctly. Alice is like a flow of power that is a part of you. You need to grasp it and tug at it gently - don't ever call it out towards you otherwise it will leave you."

When she spoke finish, Arisa looked down at her tiny palms and flexed it. She looked back up at her mother.

"I'll try."

She went back to the cushion seat at the center of the room and sat on it, her legs folded in neatly as she smoothed her white skirt out. After making herself comfortable, she placed her petite hands on her lap and closed her eyes.

Nothing happened when darkness surrounded her, red-blue splattered dots were tugging at her closed lids to open. She squeezed them tightly instead.

"Relax, my dear. You're too tense." Her mother called out. Her voice seemed so far away for some reason...

 _No! Focus._ Arisa chided in her head as she felt her furrowed eyebrows slacked, and her shoulders slouched slightly.

She nearly sat up upright from her comfortable position when she suddenly felt herself being suspended between sitting and floating in the air.

Everything beneath her eyelids seemed to be darkness, as usual, but she felt like everything was spinning round and round, twisting and twirling her around in the dark, cold empty space. She feels sick, she thinks, and probably won't last any longer.

There was also a huge pounding headache on her left side of her head. Her brain felt like it was squeezing and then in the next moment, it was whirling.

Then, she was standing in the middle of nowhere.

The nine year old girl look back and forth as she took in her surroundings. She was not exactly standing on a steady ground but rather, she was standing on air (which was not possible so she assumes that she's floating).

There are some golden flickers of light floating about in the middle of the darkness, she noted and tried to reach out for them but jumped when it went straight past through her fingers.

What made her more shocked and scared than ever was the fact that she's all alone and it made her feel naked for everyone to see and judged.

She whimpered. It really felt like something _was_ judging her.

Before she knew it, she was thrust upon many visions of different people.

She flinched back in fear and scrambled away while clutching her head in pain, trying to get out of the scary place but there was no exit - but _all she wants is_ out.

She must have been crying because when she woke back up in reality, snapping her head forward with widened eyes, there were tears streaming down her puffy, rosy cheeks.

Her mother was staring at her in shock, and was seemingly frozen in place.

She brought up both her hands and started breaking down, soft noises of sobbing and hiccuping filled the air as she wiped her tears with arms and hands, not even caring if her glasses were now smudged and about to fall from their place on her face.

She felt herself being enveloped in a hug so she reached out and clung her mother's back for dear life and cried out _Kaa-_ _san_. She allowed herself get carried away by her tears and her mother's comforting pats on her head and soft hushes.

It was only after four days later that Arisa had actually managed to call out her Alice and an another month to actually use it and control it (barely) as if it was a part of her body (which technically is part of her body, unused, that is).

It was now early February, still during the winter season and a month before she have to go back for school.

She was strolling down the street, contently munching on one of the taiyaki that she had bought for ¥120 each, when she had bumped into a young child who had appeared out of nowhere.

Said young child also had been stunned by this course of event.

Arisa took this opportunity to study the young child. She had straight silky black hair that went barely past her shoulders and had bangs that covered her forehead, and a pair of quite beautiful brown-amber orbs.

Both females stared at each other for so long without realising it until the younger child decided to break eye contact and ran away fearfully when there was a voice in a distance calling out 'Kino-chan'.

Arisa stared blankly at where she last saw the child before looking back down at her taiyaki and continue her merry way back home.

When she got home, she had made it her priority to ask Mother about the incident.

"Hmm, that child probably has the Teleportation Alice." Was her reply as she danced her way around the kitchen, the aroma of baked chicken filled the air.

"Teleportation as in... like the ones in anime? Those people that just disappear and appear?"

"Yes, my dear. And from the looks of it, that child probably has not been trained or touched by the Academy. Why do you sound so surprise?" Mother asked in a teasing tone and Arisa pursed her lips and looked away in deep thought.

" _Kaa-_ _san_ ," She drawled, "can you tell me more about these Alices, please? So far, I've tried to do my own studies like you told me to but what I've found is that, like you've said, there are many people out there that has an Alice and that there are many types of Alices out there."

Her mother waved it off with a smile. "Another time, Arisa, another time. You're not ready yet..." _You could barely control your own Alice_ , went unspoken.

Arisa looked back at her mother who was still humming happily as she sprinkled some dash of ingredients on top of the freshly baked chicken with a pout before dropping back down onto the sofa.

She let her eyelids drooped and fell asleep, not waking up until when her father came back and it was time for dinner.

The next time she saw that same young girl was when she decided to go for a stroll in the park and play the swings at the playground there. It's been a long time since she had played there after all; she's always away at missions after seven or eight in the late evening and back at home by midnight or so (though recently, she was denied from going to missions ever since she unlocked her Alice - something about for safety if she accidentally lose control).

The young girl was all alone, playing by herself when she got there, her legs kicking a small pebble as she pushed herself up and swung forward and backward and then kicks off the ground - the cycle repeats.

"Aren't you going to play with the others?" Arisa asked without any thought, her mouth acted faster than her brain, but she did not regret it.

She smiled patiently at the young girl who snapped her head up in a flash with a bewildered look on her face. The young girl immediately looked back down and shuffled her legs back and forth on the sand before looking up at Arisa again.

Seeing that she wasn't going to response any time soon, Arisa introduced herself with a smile. "My name is Arisa. Nice to meet you!"

* * *

 **Gahhh the last part was rushed. (have no idea how to write social interaction)**

 **I wrote this whole chunk with a very sleepy-and-fried mind because it was gnawing me at the back of my head while I was trying to write my papers (it was not fun realising that you have written a story for your humanities essay test) so I tried to satisfy the bunny by writing this very random part out. Not sure what I want to write for this story though. The plot hasn't really take its shape in my mind yet. :\**

 **Sorry for all the mistakes made!**

 **-Eiviry.**

 _Fun fact: I got the name for the young girl with black hair from a mushroom. Yes, a mushroom._

Try guessing what's Arisa's Alice! Huehuehue


End file.
